Thirty Minutes to Eternity
by Kagetoworld
Summary: A story about two super fighters co-existing in the same time and place. A battle between Stardust and Eternity. Three chapters only. First two chapters are introduction.
1. Gogeta, Stardust Fusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. This story is a one-shot and under consideration of being a three-shot story. Please take that into consideration :p.

**Five Minutes to Eternity**

Part 1: Gogeta, Stardust Fusion.

The purple line passed through the floating ball and sliced it off. It hit Super Saiyan 3 Goku in the shoulder. Super Janemba continued his slicing attacks and tried to kill Goku who was havin trouble dodging them all. Finally a weak slice manage to hit him but not cut him in half. He fell into this gelatinous pyramid where his form reverted back to normal.

"Gyahahahahahahaha," Janemba laughed maniacally.

Goku's sight was dazing and he was floating into oblivion. Janemba was toying with him and sliced off all of the edges until Goku was floating in the only piece of red goo left. One last slice... One last slice was all it took for the soul of the most powerful Saiyan in the universe to disappear forever...

"Hraaaah," Janemba yelled as he got the red sword ready. Just as he sliced in mid-air, a blue sphere of compressed energy came out of nowhere and exploded at the first touch with his body. The purple energy line was strong enough to pop the gelatin-like substance like aballoon causing Goku to fall down right in the arms of the person he least expected.

"No one kills Kakarot but me," he said.

"Vegeta! You're... alive? How did that happen?"

"I don't know. I remember dying and suddenly I was standing at a fountain... and I got this body."

"That has to be because the check-in station is out of comission. That's great. Now we can take him on together."

"No! This is my fight. You just stand by and watch."

Goku rushed to the purple menace and started to fight him. It actually looked like he stood a chance but being a master of dimension he easily fooled Vegeta. The sword in his hand reverted back to its normal form and broke in Janemba's hand.

"Hahahahahahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he started to laugh maniacally. A punch was all it took to throw the battered up Vegeta into a structure of spiked balls. Goku flew after him and caught him before he was impaled by one. They landed inside where it was safe... for now.

"I told you, Vegeta, you can't beat him. Not even I could do it in my Super Saiyan 3 form."

"What difference does it make?" he replied stubbornly, "We're dead anyway. He can't kill us."

"Yes, he can. We'll be wiped from existence if he does. There is only one way we could ever defeat that guy."

"Wait, don't tell me, it starts with an 'F' and ends with an 'N'."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I'm NOT going to fuse with you, Kakarot. Not now, not EVER!"

"But you're the one who said we were dead and it didn't matter."

"Grr, we'll it does!" Vegeta yelled defeated. He knew Kakarot was right.

Janemba was approaching the structure. He drew a horizontal line in mid-air and fired his Lightning Shower Rain attack.

"We've got to get out of here!" Goku screamed, "Quick, grab my shoulder!"

Goku used the Instant Transmission and they teleported out of there before they were hit.

"Hahahahahahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Janemba laughed after he destroyed the place. His enemies were dead.

Goku and Vegeta appeared on a pink floating block not far away from Janemba. There Goku took it upon himself to teach Vegeta the Fusion technique.

"Ok, Vegeta. The Fusion Technique is used by the Metamorese people to combine their strongest warrior to create an even stronger one. We can only be fused for five minutes until the fusion wears off. It's a technique that's kind of like dancing and water ballet. You have to have precision and copy my every move for it to work."

"Ballet?! What kind of a jerk do you think I am? I'm the Prince of all Saiyans. You will NEVER see me do that crap."

"Come on, Vegeta, that's the only way it will work. Now watch closely."

Goku stood straight with bot of his hands pointed to his right. "Alright, two rivers flow different paths and are facing away from each other. **FU**..."

Goku moved to the left on the tip of his boot with his heels facing each other and his knees apart. He moved his arms to the other side of his body. "Alright, two rivers are floating towards each other but haven't connected yet. **SION**..."

Goku moved his arms back to the right and balled his fists. He then lifted up his right knee and pointed it to the left. "The rivers are on a collision course and are gathering energy to collide. **HA**!"

Goku moved his arms back to the left and stretched his index fingers. "The two rivers join at two seperate points. That's when we fuse together."

"What kind of bullshit is this?" Vegeta said in a shade of red.

"Come on, Vegeta, you only have to do it once. It's the only way to fuse."

"Fine! I got this far, might as well carry on with it."

Vegeta got into position next to Goku and prepared to mirror his every move. "FU... SION... HA!" At the last part Vegeta forgot to strech the index finger on his left hand. A yellow light could be seen from afar. Who the hell would be there to see it but Janemba (See what I did there? "Hell").

"Janemba! You're fighting me now!" a short fat guy said out of nowhere. Janemba looked down at him with disbelief.

"No! The fusion failed!" the North Kai said to the other Kais in Grand Kai's Palace. "This is not how it's supposed to go. This isn't the warrior I hoped to call Gogeta. This is more like... Veku."

"What? Why am I so slow and fat?" Veku asked himself.

"GrrrAAAAH!" Janemba screamed as he charged. He punched Veku in the stomach causing him to fart.

"Woops, sorry," Veku said in a blush, "I guess this is goodbye."

He ran away as fast as his fat body could take him. Janemba was following him all the way. Veku was leaving farts along the way which caused Janemba to be distracted by the smell. Veku managed to hide behind a spike. Janemba was scouring the area (creepy Jaws music here). He broke off a spike and was looking around. He finally saw his shadow and aimed at him. At the last second the fusion wore off and they split.

"What the hell was that?!" Vegeta screamed as they were flying away from the confused Janemba.

"I don't know, Vegeta, maybe one of us didn't move right."

"Maybe? Maybe?! You're basing this on an assumption? I'm not turning into that thing again!"

"Come on, Vegeta. We have to try again if we want to beat him. I don't know what went wrong."

"Vegeta didn't stretch his fingers at the end," King Kai said through a mental link.

"Oh, so that's what happen. Remember, Vegeta, you have to stretch those fingers."

"I'm not going to stretch my fingers because I'm NOT doing it again!"

Just then Janemba's stretched arm grabbed Vegeta's ankle. He pulled him down and smashed him to the ground.

"Vegeta, NO!" Goku yelled as he descended to help him. Janemba was slowly walking to the body he managed to grab. Goku landed in front of Vegeta.

"Grrr," Janemba growled.

Pikkon landed in front of Goku. "Get out of here," he said, "I can take care of him."

"He's too strong, Pikkon," Goku answered, "You won't stand a chance against him."

"Don't worry about me. I know his weakness. Get out of here and fuse NOW!"

Goku and Vegeta took this opportunity to fly away. Meanwhile Janemba was rushing towards Pikkon.

"Hehehe, YOU BIG PIECE OF CRAP!"

Janemba cracked like a shell and scales of purple fell off of him.

"Take this!" Pikkon yelled as he detonated a yellow energy ball in Janemba's abdomen. "**FU**..."

Janemba appeared behind him... "**SION**..." and double punched him in the head. Pikkon fell down unconscious. "**HA!**"

Goku and Vegeta managed to fuse in the background. Their power combined and rose immensely. Janemba turned around and watched the lightshow happen. After the light dimmed, a brand new character was standing there with blond elevated hair. Fusion complete.

"I am neither Goku nor Vegeta. I am the one who will destroy you!"

Gogeta disappeared into four multi-colored energy waves. All of them hit Janemba as if they were punches. Gogeta appeared behind him facing away from him. He swiftly turned around and kneed him twice in the neck followed by an upward kick. Janemba landed a few feet away. Gogeta raised his right hand and a multi-colored sphere formed in his hand. He closed his hand around it and launched it at Janemba. Infuriated he rushed towards Gogeta and punched him in the face but he didn't even budge. Slowly but surely Gogeta's attack was taking effect. It was eating away all of the evil of which Janemba was made of. Janemba looking at him with a look of horror on his face. He disappeared but a teenager appeared on the same place he was standing. Afraid of Gogeta he ran away.

"Heh heh heh..." he chuckled.

Moments later they were unfused again and the check-in station was back online. They were standing in front of the blood fountain where Vegeta had to leave.

"I am glad all of this happened, Kakarot," he said, "I was alive for just enough time to fight one last battle. It was fun while it lasted."

"I'm so sorry that you have to go, Vegeta. I asked King Yemma to let you stay in Heaven but he refused. He said that he would have to make an exception for everyone if he would make one for you."

"Don't worry, I was doomed to go to Hell way before we met anyway."

"Ok, then. See you later, Vegeta. I hope they revive you."

"Things are too hot on Earth with Buu. I doubt it."

"I hope we'll see each other again."

"Well, anything is better than Hell, I'd have to say. Goodbye, Kakarot."

Vegeta's body disappeared and he turned into a soul. He flew away over the blood fountain.

"It was fun fusing with you, Vegeta. I hope we do it again some time," Goku thought. He used the Instant Transmission and disappeared.

End of Part 1

Still don't know what the title means? Didn't I give you a hint already (the entire chapter). Another hint: It's only about Goku and Vegeta so don't drag Goten and Trunks into this.. That takes me to Part 2. You can guess what it's about. As for Part 3... it's a total mystery to you but a few days of work for me. I have almost no idea how I'm going to put Part 3 together. Any idea of what the title means? Review or PM me with the answer. You'll win a prize! An iPad 3 with 600 GB (you wish).


	2. Vegito, Potara Fusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. This story is a one-shot and under consideration of being a three-shot story. Please take that into consideration :p.

**Five Minutes to Eternity**

Response to Nick's review: Thanks for reviewing, Nick. You are absolutely correct! I have never played DBZ Raging Blast, though. As for the third chapter, I'm going to have them both fighting each other. Guess I spoiled it for everyone else. If you had an account I could have PM'ed you this but no matter. Glad you're reading this. Even though it's logical that Gogeta is stronger. I'll explain later. This is going to be a fierce discussion once Vegito73 reads this.

Part 2: Vegito, Potara Fusion.

"Hahahahahahaha, what are you going to do now?" Buu asked after he absorbed Gohan.

"NO! Gohan! Look at what you've done!" Goku yelled. He walked over to the earring and picked it up. "Now I'm going to have to find someone else to fuse with."

"Go ahead, I'll give you five minutes," Buu replied.

"Hmm, Tien? Would it be enough? I'll have three eyes! What about Yamcha? It could work but wait... What's that energy I'm sensing?"

Goku used his Instant Transmission and appeared next to Vegeta and Fortuneteller Baba.

"Vegeta! What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"King Yemma asked me to bring him to Earth to help with the fight against Majin Buu," Fortuneteller Baba cut in, "The universe is in danger and he's just giving away souls, that big ogre. I'm leaving. I don't want to be killed by that thing."

She disappeared in front of them and Vegeta flew to the battlefield.

"Vegeta, wait, you can't defeat Buu like this!"

"Watch me, Kakarot, I will do anything to kill that monster who killed my family. I will avenge them with everything I've got. The worst he can do to me is kill me."

"But there's an easier way, a better way, the best way to defeat Buu once and for all. We have to fuse, Vegeta."

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, I will NEVER fuse with you, Kakarot."

"Vegeta, this is totally necessary! You and I don't stand a chance against him apart."

"I told you, I ain't doing that stupid dance ever again, especially with you."

"This doesn't require a dance. All you have to do is put on this earring on the opposite ear from mine. It will fuse the two of us together."

"I don't care! I'm taking him down myself and that's that!"

The duo landed in front of Buu. He started to laugh.

"Ha, so you finally found someone to fuse with? This should be a lot of fun."

"I'm NEVER fusing with him again! I'm going to take you down, Buu!"

"A fiesty one, huh? You don't stand a chance against me, whoever you are. Your best chance of defeating me is to fuse with him. I'm even giving you a chance to fuse! What more could you want?"

"I'll kill you for what you did to my family!" Vegeta screamed as he shot forward. He unleashed a barrage of punches but Buu dodged them all. Vegeta then backed away and unleashed a flurry of energy balls. They just bounced off his body and were floating in the air.

"Vegeta, it's no use!" Goku yelled frustrated, "If we don't fuse now, he could end us all!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"That's the thing, Vegeta, you DO care. You're doing this for your family. If you don't fuse with me and kill him before it's too late, the universe will be destroyed and so will the Dragon Balls. We can't wish anyone back to life. Do YOU want to be the reason for filling up the Other World? Do you want to be the reason of the extinction of all races?"

"Grr...RRRRAAAAH!" Buu screamed as he was losing his patience. He gathered pire energy in his hand and was rushing towards the Saiyans.

"Grr, give me that earring!" Vegeta screamed, "But don't think I'm doing this for you!"

"Alright, Vegeta!" Goku said as he threw the earring. Vegeta was fumbling to get it on. "Though you should know that once we fuse, we'll never return to being two seperate beings again."

"WHAT?! You're waiting until now to tell me that important detail?! Grrrr, guess I have no choice." Vegeta finally managed to put on the earring. Both earrings started to glow and their bodies were pulled towards each other. A blinding light washed over the area when the two of them joined. Buu canceled his attack and was waiting for this new warrior to appear. He didn't have to wait too long. A warrior woth blue outfit and orange undershirt was standing on the same spot the other two once were.

"I am neither Goku nor Vegeta. I'm a whole new warrior."

"What should I call you then?" Buu asked.

"Hmm, Vegito sounds alright. You can call me Vegito."

"Vegito, huh, you both are going to die!"

"Uh, uh, uh," he said wiggling his index finger at him, "We are not two beings anymore. We have fused so we're but one being."

"Grrr...RRRRAAAAAHH!" Buu screamed as he threw a big ball of energy. Vegito was just standing there with a smirk on his face. He stayed there even after the explosion died down.

"You were not supposed to survive that!" Buu screamed.

"Was that all you've got? Boooring. Give me something better."

"Grrr, I need to kill him NOW!" he screamed as he gathered energy and created a huge pink energy ball. He threw the ball to Vegito who was still standing there with a smirk on his face. At the last moment he extended his hand and caught the energy ball. He was doing his best to push it back causing him to transform into a Super Saiyan. He started to run to gain momentum and then launched it into space. The explosion could be seen by everyone on that half of the planet.

"Y-you shouldn't be able to do that," Buu stuttered after the explosion died.

"I told you that you would pay, you big pink bubblegum. I am Super Vegito."

"Grrrr, I'm NOT a bubble gum!" he screamed as he charged towards the calm warrior.

"But you are pink, right?" he said as he kicked him in the mouth with his arms crossed. "And big too?" Another kick but this time to his gut. Buu was hunched over clutching his stomach as he was floating backwards. "Alright, time to finish this. **Big Bang Attack!**"

The attack exploded in Buu's face causing him to lose his head. He was blasted into a rock at the coast of a lake. Vegito descended and launched an energy wave disintegrating the rock completely. Pieces of Buu were floating in the air and were grouping together to regenerate the pink menace.

"Had fun dying?"

"How are you so strong?"

That sentence was left unfinished as he was perforated by a yellow sword-like energy. He escaped out of it, however.

"Stop your evil ways or I will be forced to terminate you, Buu."

"Y-you'll pay for that! I will murder you!"

"Murder? That's a big word for an overgrown pink infection." Vegito said as he flashed a grin making Buu even more furious.

"I'm smarter and more decent than I was before but you're making me VERY angry!" he said as his head was letting out steam.

"You want me to cool you off?" Vegito said as he suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed the long pink 'extension' of his head. He was swinging him around with incredible speed until it broke. He just threw it away and waited for Buu to recover.

"You are making me SO mad! Take this!" Buu yelled as he fired a purple electric beam from his now regenerated head 'extension' (I REALLY forgot what it was called. I'm not comfortable using the word tentacle). It struck Vegito in the chest and he was transformed into a red gum ball.

"Who's the bubble gum now?" he said as he let out an evil laugh. He floated towards the red ball and was about to eat it when it shot through the back of his throat.

"AAAAAH! You annoying little...!" The bubble gum returned and was hitting him everywhere. Buu was doing everything to catch that little jawbreaker.

"You won't get away from me!" he said as he finally caught it. Suddenly it moved causing him to punch himself in the face with his own fist.

"AAAAAH! This is getting REALLY annoying." Buu again shot the purple beam turning Vegito back to normal.

"Wow, you can't even beat me as a little piece of candy? That's embarrassing."

"You! How did you take control of that piece of gum?!"

"My mind is too strong for a crappy move life that. Keep it coming, doofus. I don't have all day, oh wait, I do. I can keep this up forever. No time limit. Tell me, how many deaths do you plan to die before you give up?"

"Grrr, I'M the one whose going to do the killing. You're just an annoying little pest, that's what you are! But still, there's this old saying... If you can't beat them..."

What Vegito didn't know was that there was a piece of pink blob slowly ascending behind him. It started to grow in size until...

"BARRIER!" Vegito screamed before it consumed him whole. Vegito was then absorbed into Buu's body.

"Hahahahahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am the strongest! No one will stand in my way now!"

Meanwhile inside of Buu...

Vegito landed on a pink platform. He was surrounded by the barrier he put up. Just when he lowered the barrier, he split into two Saiyans.

"What's this?" Vegeta said as he was staring at his own two hands.

"We're seperate again, Vegeta!" Goku said as he too realized what just happened.

"Thank God we're out of that mess. I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm the captain of my own ship. I'm NEVER fusing with you again." Vegeta crushed his earring and threw it away.

"Why did you do that, Vegeta! You could have just given it back to me."

"I never want to see that thing again," Vegeta paused a moment, "Where are we? What is this disgusting place?"

"I think we're in Buu's body. We have been absorbed, remember?"

"Right... What are we going to do now?"

"Well, we're going to defeat Buu from the inside. We'll free everyone he has absorbed."

End of Part 2

Really sorry for this extremely short chapter. I'm not usually like this but if I had to make it any longer, this chapter would have never been posted (it would have but it would have taken more time). I am also not an expert in the Buu saga. It's one of the sagas where my knowledge lacks and my memory slips. I've watched the Vegito fight a long time ago. Trying to remember everything was very hard. Hope I DID make you laugh, though. The whole point of fanfiction is to change the original story to how you see fit and entertain your readers. I did my best and I'm sorry if it wasn't enough. I promise you I'll do better at the next and final chapter. The Vegito vs Gogeta showdown. I'll ask you now... Who do you want to win? Vegito or Gogeta? Five minutes or Eternity?

Some info for you:

SSJ3 Goku was fighting Kid Buu and their powers were the same. They were fighting at equal strength.

SSJ3 Goku was fighting Super Janemba and he didn't stand a chance against him. So the question remains... Who is stronger? Super Janemba or Kid Buu?

The logical answer is Super Janemba. Can someone judge by this principle which fusion is stronger?


	3. Part 3: Meet the Z-Fighters

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. This story is a one-shot and under consideration of being a **four**-shot story. Please take that into consideration.

**Five Minutes to Eternity**

**Part 3: Meet the Z-Fighters**

It was a sunny day at 439 East District. The Earth was finally at peace after its history of continuosly attracting aliens, villains and overgrown pink blobs. Goten was out gathering wood for his mother who liked using the old traditional way of cooking instead of acquiring a gas or even an electrical stove. Goku was just lazying around carving a small wooden figure only to receive a fit from Chi-Chi. He put his unfinished figure aside and went to water the flowers instead.

"Hey, daaaad!" Goten shouted shile carrying 4 large logs of wood piled up on his back. "I'm back with the wood. Care to help me out?"

"Sure, son, I'm not doing anything at the moment."

"NOT DOING ANYTHING AT THE MOMENT?! YOU ARE WATERING MY PLANTS AT THE MOMENT, GOKU! LET GOTEN CUT THE WOOD HIMSELF! If the plants don't receive any water for one day, they will DIE! And if you ever let that happen, you will pay for it with you LIFE, do you hear me?!"

"Yes, Chi-Chi," Goku answered like an obedient puppy. "I'm sorry, Goten. I can't help you with your wood."

"It's not a big deal, dad. I can do it all by myself but it would have been nice to have some company while I'm at it. HYAAAAH!" Goten jumped into the air and cut the log in even pieces. He did that with the next three logs until he had a neat stack of wood which he carried to the side of the house. That concludes the day at 439 District.

**~Meanwhile at Capsule Corp.~**

"Vegeta, can you take out the trash for me please?" Bulma yelled from inside the lab.

"Why should I?" he barked. "Being as rich as you are, can't you afford a cleaning crew, woman?"

"Don't you DARE talk to me like that, Mr. I-Am-Broke-And-Am-Living-Off-Of-My-Wife's-Wealth. I'm the one whose providing you with food and putting a roof over your head! Besides, I give you as much money as you can ever lay your eyes on to do God knows what you do with it and you have the nerve to answer me with that arrogant tone when I ask you a simple favour?! Why don't you go find a job?! "

"*scoff* Trunks, take out the trash, NOW!" Vegeta ordered.

"Yes, dad," Trunks replied obediently as he carried out to do what he's been told.

"YOU CAN'T ORDER OUR SON TO DO SOMETHING I ASKED YOU TO DO!" Bulma shouted furiously. "TRUNKS! Leave that trash bag and go do something else. That is your father's job."

"Trunks," Vegeta said menacing. "If you don't take out that trash, I will put you through a hell of training!"

"Yes, dad," Trunks gulped as he hurried outside with the trash bag.

"UGH! Why do you always have to go against my word!" Bulma yelled as she hammered on his chest. "You have control of my house, my money and now our son?! That's IT! I'm freezing your accounts till further notice."

"Well, then that means I will just have to blow up a bank to get some money," Vegeta answered calmly.

"Oh no, you don't! You will NOT do that."

"Really? You believe I'm not capable of doing so? Then watch me," Vegeta said storming out of the door at an unusual slower pace than he was accustomed to.

"WAIT!" Bulma said frightened. "Don't do it! I-I-I will not freeze your accounts. Just don't go hurt any innocent people!"

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks and laughed inwardly. _"She keeps falling for that same trick over and over again."_ He then made a detour to the gravity room to train some more. _"I still have to defeat Kakarot."_

All in all a peaceful day on Earth... Or so they thought. Lurking on top of Mount Gogyou was a cloaked figure. Funny how cloaked figures always cause trouble, eh?

"Hmm, how about causing some destruction here and there?" the cloaked figure thought out loud. "That should bring them out to play. I haven't gotten a good fight since...ever. With all of this power I have and no one who can rival it... How convenient that I was warped here. I'll worry about finding a way back later."

He jumped off and flew to the nearest city: Central City. Krillin and #18 were there shopping for clothes for Marron or rather that was what Krillin hoped they were doing. #18 was dragging Krillin around from shop to shop and was picking out the clothes herself. Any suggestions from Krillin were dismissed rudely.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Krillin asked to no one in particular.

"Hurry up, Krillin!" #18 yelled from way ahead of him. "Stop slacking around and keep up. Even your three year old daughter is keeping up way better than you!"

"*sigh* I'm coming, baby!" Krillin said while he fought to make a way through the crowded place.

While a gigantic power level passed unnoticed by the black haired monk, it certainly didn't pass unnoticed by #18. "KRILLIN!" she yelled as she focused on a yellow energy ball heading right towards her husband.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" he shouted back. "Sheesh, don't women have any patience?" The people also saw the ball of energy and they dispersed shrieking in all directions. "Well, what do you know? They're finally making wa..." His last words were cut off by the energy ball exploding on his back hurling him forward into #18's open arms. The energy ball burnt a hole through his red shirt and left a burn mark on his skin.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" he yelled as he was unsuccessfully fanning his back with his hands. "Why did you have to attack me like that?! Didn't I tell you I was coming?!"

"That's what she said," a deep voice uttered from behind the short Earthling.

"There's something behind me, isn't there?" Krillin asked only to get a frightened nod from his usually solemn, arrogant and serious wife. "And he's the one who attacked me and not you, huh?" Another nod. This caused Krillin to slowly turn around. He was face to...chest with a cloaked figure. The only visible parts of him were his feet.

"W-who are you?" Krillin asked with a shivering voice.

"No one in particular," he answered. His voice seemed forced.

"W-why are you wearing Saiyan boots?" Krillin asked. "Those look just like the ones Vegeta wear. Come to think of it, they look exactly like Vegeta's! Vegeta! What are you doing here?"

"Shut up, Earthling, I am NOT Vegeta!" the cloaked figure said holding back a laugh. _"Man, this is entertaining!"_

"What do you want from us?!" #18 asked gathering some false courage. She could sense the enormous power level lurking inside of the figure.

"Want from you? Why would you assume I want anything from you?"

"Well, you just attacked me from the back!" Krillin shouted angrily but winced when the tall figure stepped closer.

"Oh yeah, that. Well, I was planning to blast a few holes here and there and then I saw you. I am looking for someone to challange so I attacked you."

"Y-you want to challange me?" Krillin asked.

The cloaked figure burst in a fit of laughter. He was rolling on the ground holding his stomach. Strangely, the cloak covering his face never revealed an inch of skin. "HA! That was the best laugh I have ever had. Challange YOU?! HA! That's funny. We BOTH know you are nowhere near my power level. No, I'm waiting for your planet's greatest warriors which includes this Vegeta you mentioned and someone named Gok-kaka-roku... ARGH! Shut up, Kakarot! Sorry, you know who I mean."

"This guy is weird, don't you think?" #18 whispered in Krillin's ear.

"NOW you ask me what I think? What about Marron's clothes?!" he retorted.

"Oh, you really want to do this now?!" #18 said while removing her earrings. "I'll SHOW you what happens when you talk back to me!"

" H-h-honey, I-I-I'm sorry. W-w-what are you doing? T-t-this is not you!" Krillin said backing down. He then rolled up in a ball waiting for his wife's explosion.

#18 seemingly charged at Krillin but jumped over him and delivered a powerful kick to the figure's neck. He didn't even flinch and just as calmly grabbed her foot throwing her away like a frisbee. "What part of 'you are not a match for me don't you understand?'" Can anyone call Go-rot-kagok- ARGH! for me or Vegeta? I need someone to fight!"

#18 crashed through a shop window and slid over the floor to the back of the store. She quickly regained control and jumped out of the window.

"You mean you don't think I'm enough of a challange for you?!" she asked furiously.

"Didn't I make that painfully obvious?" the figure asked laughing at his own wordplay.

"Grr, whatever," #18 retorted as she walked over to Marron who was holding all her bags. She grabbed her purse and fished out her cellphone. She dialed the number of Capsule Corporation and waited.

"Capsule Corporation, this is Melinda speaking," a voice said on the other side of the line.

"Melinda, this is #18. Connect me with Bulma, NOW!"

"Geez, #18, calm down," Melinda said annoyed. Melinda is the front-desk secretary at the Capsule Corp. She and #18 were cut from the same attitude. Every time #18 would go to visit Bulma, those two would go in an all-out argument about some meaningless topic. "Ask me nicely and I'll patch you through."

"I have no time for your stupidities! Get me Bulma, NOW!"

"I am the one who has no time for your stupidities," Melinda retorted. "Either you ask me nicely or you get nothing!"

"Grr, I have her cell number, idiot!" was all #18 yelled before she hung up. Krillin and the cloaked figure were both watching with hanging mouths at the display of women violence in front of them.

"What the hell are YOU two looking at?!" she asked furiously while punching in the numbers. This caused her phone to break. "ARGH! Damn it! Krillin! Give me your cellphone."

"Yes, sweetheart," Krillin obeyed as he held out his cellphone. It was rudely swiped from his hand by an angry blond android.

"Women, eh?" the cloaked figure whispered in Krillin's ear.

"Yeah, can't live with them, can't live witho... Hey! Aren't you supposed to be the evil guy in this story?!" Krillin asked.

"Uh... Well, you see... Umm..." was all he could utter before #18 started her yelling again.

"Bulma! I need you to get Vegeta her at once! There's this evil strong guy who is way above my league who needs someone to teach him a lesson... Yeah... Uh-huh... Tell him to get Goku on his way here as well... What do you mean he probably won't?... Then tell Trunks to fetch Goku! This guy is stronger than Vegeta so he can't possibly take him alone... Sure, let him fetch Goten as well... Destroy things?... No, he didn't destroy anything... Yes, that IS weird... Well, he DID attack Krillin... No, more like a puny energy ball... He also specifically requested for Goku and Vegeta... No, I don't know who it is. He's got this ugly purple cloak on that seems to be the exact color of your curtains... I told you they don't match with the yellow wall! If the walls were purple and the curtains were yellow, then it could pass... I KNOW they're complementary colours... Whatever, just get them over here... Yes, we should totally organize another BBQ... I KNOW, RIGHT! Maria should have totally gone with Armando instead of Pablo... No, Roberto is handsome but can never reach Elena's intellectual level... What?! They killed Rodriguez? I have GOT to watch that episode... You have it recorded? Great!... Thanks, Bulma. Alright, talk to you later."

#18 hung up the phone and turned around to see a giant sweatdrop on Krillin's face. "That was ONE way to call for reinforcements." Krillin said solemnly. "God knows how much phone credit you just wasted."

"Ah, shut up, you. You know damn well our phone plan falls under Bulma's. Speaking of phones, I've got to buy a new one. Luckily my SIM card survived. At least that way I get to keep my original phone number."

"You mean you still have your 181-1818? I thought you changed it!"

"Why the hell would I want to change it?!"

"Because I went through a monologue of how the number 18 reminds you of your dark days with Dr. Gero and you want nothing to do with that old controlling bastard."

"Um..." the cloaked figure interrupted. "Shouldn't you like refrain from talking like that in front of your daughter?"

"Yes, Krillin," #18 retorted. "Shouldn't you refrain from talking like that in front of your daughter?"

"W-WHAT?! Now I am the one to blame?! What about you?!"

"I do not see the need to yell, Krillin. Why are you yelling? Is it that you don't love me anymore?!"

"W-WHAT?! Where the hell is this coming from, #18?! You are not making any sense!"

"I am not making any sense? YOU are not making any sense! WHY CAN'T YOU STOP YELLING?!"

"I'M NOT YELLING, YOU'RE YELLING!"

"OH, SO NOW EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT?! I'M THE ONE WHO STARTED EVERYTHING, HUH?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Ok, I'm going to cut you two off right here," the cloaked figure said. "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna go to the other side of this shopping mall where I hope people haven't run away in fear and I'm going to buy myself an ice cream with sprinkles. Any or both of you want anything? My treat."

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I WANT?!" #18 yelled furiously. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT! I want a vanilla ice cream with chocolate chip cookies, a strawberry milkshake and last but not least a slice of apple pie.

"I...Um... I don't know if they have that..."

"Well then GO somewhere that HAS IT!"

"Jeez, #18, you have got to calm down."

"Wait... You just sounded like Goku for a second there," #18 said suspiciously. She stepped closer and could smell the nervous sweat on the cloaked figure. "Are you Goku?"

"No," he said confidently. "I am neither Goku nor Vegeta."

"Hmm, I swear you sounded like Vegeta for a second there too," #18 remarked as she was slowly circling the figure.

"I do not know who this Vegeta is whom you are referring to. _Phew, good cover._"

"Well?! What are you standing around for?! Go get the ice creams!" #1i commanded.

"Yes, madam!" he said as he blasted through the hallway.

"I swear I will kill him if he forgets the apple pie."

"Um, #18?" Krillin began. "Did you just order a complete stranger to do your bidding? And with stranger I mean the incredibly powerful guy who is stronger than Vegeta and Goku apart? The one who didn't even budge when you kicked him?"

"What's your point, Krillin?" she asked. "Do you want me to send you to fetch me some chocolate? Because I'm craving chocolate right now."

"N-n-no, sweetie."

"Good."

Less than a second later Goku, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks arrived at the mall with the latter carrying his mother.

"Didn't I tell you I can get here myself by helicopter?" Bulma said furiously.

"But mooooom, this is way faster," Trunks answered.

"You know damn well I don't like flying!"

"Shut up, woman," Vegeta barked. "You're scaring the pigeons."

"And since when do you care about pigeons?!" Bulma retorted.

"Jeez, guys," Goku began. "You have got to calm down. Why did you call us here, #18?"

"Are you telling me you don't sense that immense power level on the other side of this mall?!" #18 said annoyed.

"Uh... No?" Goku asked. "Is that the right answer? Do I get a prize?!" Goku immediately lit up in anticipation.

"This is no quiz, Kakarot," Vegeta scoffed. "I barely distinguish a power level aside from us in this area. Either that or Kakarot here has been flying around the place in his full power mode leaving a massive energy residue."

"HEY! I can say the same about you, Mr. I-Leave-My-Energy-Residue-Everywhere-To-Mark-My-Te rritory," Goku replied.

"I can assure you I would do no childish thing, unlike someone I know."

"Hey! I'm not childish!" Goku pouted.

"Who says I was talking about you, smartass."

"Oh, so it's not me? Thank Go-Kami-ing Kai... I swear I will figure out that system one day."

"Am I surrounded by bunch of idiots?!" Vegeta uttered annoyed.

"Idiots is plural, Vegeta," Bulma said sternly.

"What the hell does 'plural' mean?! I swear you have got to stop with those scientific terms, woman!"

"What does 'terms' mean?" Goku asked. This made Vegeta almost blow up if it wasn't for the cloaked figure's return.

"So, that makes two vanilla ice creams, one strawberry milkshake and a slice of apple pie. Costed me 20,000 Zennies but that wasn't a problem."

Both the Saiyans and humans were watching the cloaked figure with open-hanging mouths. Only the Android was unfazed by this event. She took her three items and sat down on one of the benches sharing her pie with her daughter.

"What?!" the cloaked figure asked. "Is there a stain on my cloak? Did I let some ice cream drip on it?"

"ARE THOSE MY CURTAINS?!" Bulma yelled as she stormed towards the figure. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU... YOU CURTAIN-THIEF!"

"Uh, Bulma... I-I can explain... Wait... That didn't come out right," the cloaked figure corrected himself.

"How do you know my name?" Bulma asked. "Are you stalking me?! How did you break into my house to steal my curtains?!"

"Well... I didn't steal them from you... Yet I kind of did. It's complicated. I'll reveal why I did that after I fight my battle."

With that being said, the cloaked figure charged up his energy thus lifting the sides of his cloak/curtains to reveal some blue puffed pants. Unluckily for the spectators, that was all they could see for the moment. The figure's ki was skyrocketing and it surpassed both Goku and Vegeta's base power level in a fraction of a second.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked taking a fighting stance.

"Why don't you fight me and find out?" he dared levitating a few inches from the ground. Before Vegeta could rush forward to engage his opponent, the figure halted him. "I want both you and Kak-oku-rotok ARGH to fight me...at the same time."

"That wouldn't be a fair fight," Goku reasoned.

"Oh, but it would be. Believe me, in one way, the fight would be the fairest fight of all."

"Well, you asked for it," Goku replied as he transformed into his Super Saiyan Form.

"Aw, come one, guys!" Bulma interrupted. "Not inside of a shopping mall!"

"For the first time in your life you've spoken true words, woman," Vegeta remarked.

"Ah, shut up, idiot. I've got better things to do. Hey, #18, while these guys go do whatever they plan to do, wanna come over to watch that episode."

"It would be a pleasure, Bulma," #18 replied as she threw away her trash. She picked up her bags and Marron and flew away."

"Trunks, are you going to take me home or not?" Bulma asked.

"I thought you had a helicopter, mom." Trunks replied.

"*sigh* Fell right into that one. *clears throat* Trunks, would you be a dear and fly your mother back home?"

"Why of course, mom!" Trunks replied. "Can I come back to watch the fight?"

"Yes, you can, son, as long as you babysit your sister Saturday."

"Aw, but mom, I have a date on Saturday! Me and Goten were planning to double date and perhaps crash at Uub's place afterwards."

"Uub's place? You know Uub doesn't have a real place, do you? What are you planning to do there?"

"You know, just hang around the nature and stuff and maybe train..."

"Whatever, we'll talk about this later. Let's go."

Trunks and Bulma blasted off prompting a 'Not that fast' from Bulma in mid-flight. The fighters too blasted through the open roof searching for a place to fight.

_"Vegeta, don't you think it's weird that this guy has the same energy signature as yours?"_ Goku asked telepathically.

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_ Vegeta answered. _"He's got the same energy signature as YOU!"_

_"Well, wouldn't I know if he did? Or would I? Is it even possible to sense your own energy signature?"_

_"How the hell should I know? I never tested that before!"_

_"Hmm, what if you're right and he does have my energy signature as well as yours..."_

_"Go on..."_

_"Then that means he has both of our energy signatures..."_

_"Yes...and?"_

_"And... There's where you lost me."_

_"ARGH! I KNEW you wouldn't figure something like that out, Kakarot! He's got both of energy signatures!"_

_"OOOH! That's right! He's got both of our energy signatures! What does that mean?"_

_"It means.. He...umm... He somehow found a way to replicate our energy signatures?"_

_"Wow, Vegeta, you're a genius!"_

_"It's just common sense, you idiot!"_

The four Saiyans arrived at a wasteland fit for fighting. Goten, Vegeta and Goku landed in front of the mysterious figure. All three of them were trying to penetrate the shadow the cloak was casting over his face to make out a few characteristics. None were successful. They could only see a faint glimmer near both his ears, as if he was wearing glowing earrings.

"So... Why don't you reveal your identity to us?" Vegeta asked nonchalantly.

"Why don't you try and rip this cloak off me?" the cloaked figure asked.

"We BOTH know those are Bulma's hideous curtains and not some kind of traveler's cloak. Drop the act, will you. We both know you have got to be either some kind of clone of Kakarot or a clone of me."

"Clone?! HAHAHA! That's a good one. I must say, you were always a sharp one, Vegeta. Unfortunately, you are wrong on both accounts. I'm someone you used to be. I'm someone you had no choice but to become. I'm...not from this version of Earth, apparently, because we are not supposed to co-exist. It's either me or Kak-ok-ga... Grr! and you at the same time. Both of you can't exist while I exist which leaves the conclusion that I was somehow transported to another universe in which I DO manage to... I'll leave it at that."

"Care to tell me why you only dropped a weak ki ball on the bald Earthling with hair instead of destroying the city?"

"Well... Nope, I can't tell you. I DID want to cause some destrruction to draw the two of you out but I bumped into Krillin and his wife"

"You don't seem evil, mister Curtain," Goten remarked. "What are you doing here?"

"All the questions! Why can't we just fight already?" the figure asked.

"HOLD ON, I'M HERE!" Trunks yelled as he descended. "Did I make it on time?" he asked panting.

"You did." was Vegeta's plain answer. "Now you'll get to see a REAL Super Saiyan in action, son. Pay attention because it may get difficult at one point."

"Come on, dad," Trunks sighed. "Can you cut that off? Goten and I are stronger than you by a mile when we're fused."

"That proves my point exactly! When you're FUSED! When either of you die, you can't fuse anymore now, can you?"

"Well..."

"I didn't think so. Now, where was I? Oh yes, get ready to see the power of a Super Saiyan in action!"

"Isn't there one battle you refrain from chanting those words, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Oh look, the idiot learnt a new word!" Vegeta smirked as he charged at the mysterious figure.

"Wait for me!" Goku yelled as he too charged forward.

An epic battle is about to ensue. A mysterious fighter versus the two strongest warriors of Earth. Who will win?

**End of Part 3**

**Author's Note: I'm BACK, BABY! And I got news for you! I'm holding a quiz about this chapter and whoever gets a perfect score gets to decide who wins! Alright, here we go!**

Question 1: Which character I purposedly ignored at Central City and used him/her only a few times for convenience and only has one or no line? (One correct answer)

Question 2: Which character (fighter) has been totally left out of the entire story? (Only one correct answer)

Question 3: Who is this mysterious cloaked/curtained figure? (One correct answer)

**Last but not least I want to ask you all to approach me if my humour stepped over the line or if it's just too much. I'm a natural comical person so humour comes easy to me and it's very difficult not to include a little reference here and there. If the humour level should be reduced, please tell me so.**

**Your comical author,**

**-Kagetoworld**


End file.
